


Tickle Fight

by klainefics24



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, Tickling, tickle fight, ticklish!blaine, ticklish!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainefics24/pseuds/klainefics24
Summary: just a silly little drabble between my two favourite gays lol x-Btw- I have a tumblr now! Search @i-am-a-shining-star or use this link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-shining-star





	Tickle Fight

The door swung open, both boys giggling as they stumbled their way towards the bed, tripping on discarded blazers and satchels they had dumped as soon as they had arrived home. Blaine reaches forward, playfully shoving Kurt onto the bed, a mischievous glint in his eye as he clambered up next to him with a smirk. Kurt twisted around, a wide, breathless smile on his face as they both leaned in, eyes flickering shut as their lips pressed together.

Kurt felt his shoulders drop and become loose, upper body relaxing back into the mattress as Blaine repositioned himself to straddle his boyfriend, closing the gap between their bodies as much as physically possible. Their nerve endings lit up with the thrill of the kiss, every tiny touch sending a further wave of curiosity and excitement rippling from fingertips to toes. Kurt brought his hands up, gently crossing them behind Blaine’s neck to hold him even closer, gently caressing the little sweet spot hidden at the base of his right ear and eliciting a soft moan from his lover, who responded by sliding his hands down and grabbing Kurt by the hips.

Something in the back of Kurt’s mind switched on the second he felt strong hands wrap around his midriff, slowly sneaking upwards and brushing lightly across his sides as they deepened their kiss. Feeling the slight burn of his cheeks flushing even deeper than their usual pinched, rosy hue, Kurt carefully tried to crawl a little further up the bed to escape, but Blaine’s unbearably gentle grasp came after him no matter how far he attempted to slide up.

The sensation became all but too much to bear as soon as Kurt felt fingers roaming up towards his lower ribs, curving his lips into a trembling smile as they pressed tighter against Blaine’s. His breathing became slightly staggered- tiny puffs of air leaving through his nose, warm against Blaine’s face. Confused, Blaine pulled away a couple of inches, eyes peeking open to stare down at his very flustered boyfriend. Kurt tried to focus his gaze on Blaine’s, but his eyes kept on flickering all across his face, searching for any signs that he had discovered this particularly embarrassing little secret of his.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, voice soft and hushed and full of genuine concern. Kurt nodded quickly, flashing him a sheepish grin before trying to lean back in to continue where they had left off, but Blaine sat further back and pulled his hands away from between their bodies.

“I’m serious, Kurt. I want you to be comfortable,” he said, eyes shining bright as he looked down fondly. “Anything we do, I want it to feel good. I want _you_ to feel good.”

Kurt let out a shaky breath and smiled. “It does feel good, I promise... It’s just something new, I’m still trying to get used to it. But the more practise, the better, right?” He joked. Blaine’s nose scrunched up as he smiled back, leaning back down to kiss him again.

They continued as before, Kurt’s senses lighting up when Blaine’s hands inevitably returned to creep back up his sides. Struggling to contain his reaction, Kurt squirmed a little, the smile slowly returning to his face as laughter threatened to bubble up from his chest at the painfully light touch. He thought he _might_ just make it by unnoticed, when Blaine’s wandering fingers brushed against the particularly sensitive spot hidden behind his ribcage, causing a surprisingly loud giggle to burst free from between their lips.

This time, there was definitely no hiding. Blaine pulled away, the devious glimmer in his eye from when they had first collapsed through the bedroom door returning for just a second. Kurt’s heart thumped against his chest, his face turning pinker and pinker.

“What happened there?” Blaine asked, his voice low and soft, eyes scanning across Kurt’s flustered features.

“Nothing-,” came Kurt’s reply, cutting him off a little short as he stumbled over his words. “I just, um-,”

Blaine stopped him mid-sentence by sitting upright so that he was straddling him again. He paused for a second, basking in the tension before gently skittering his fingers across Kurt’s lower belly, causing him to shiver and gasp. “Ah, a little ticklish, are we?” A mischievous grin appearing on his face as he watched Kurt’s expression drop.

“Wha- no, don’t be ridiculous! I mean it, no- Blaine, BLAINE!” Kurt squealed loudly as Blaine suddenly dug his fingers up into his armpits, wriggling them for all his worth and causing Kurt to collapse into hysterical laughter, curling in on himself as much as being straddled by his evil boyfriend allowed him to.

Blaine chuckled warmly as he squeezed his knees together to hold his squirming victim still, spidering his fingers across the sides and backs of his ribs. Kurt’s arms clamped down tight, a huge, toothy grin accompanying his loud, desperate giggling.

“Blaine, please! Stop it, stop it!” He cried out between bouts of laughter.

“I would, but this is just too damn precious to ignore...” Blaine snickered at the sight of his dishevelled boyfriend, jamming his hands between his torso and clamped arms to squeeze at his sides. Kurt continued to cackle, wriggling and trying in vain to protect as much of his exposed upper body as he could. Left with just his thin, white dress shirt after tossing his blazer on the floor, there wasn’t much of a barrier between his sensitive skin and Blaine’s skilful attack.

Quickly, Blaine grabbed both of Kurt’s hands and pulled his arms up to pin them either side of his head, pressing his face into the gap between his pale collarbone and the junction of his neck and shoulder. He began to pepper the delicate skin there with ticklish kisses, relishing in the high-pitched giggles it produced as he felt the skin beneath his mouth flush warm. Kurt tugged pleadingly on his arms as he laughed himself silly, trapped in Blaine’s hold, before giving up and squeezing his shoulder as close to his neck as he could get it to try and shove Blaine’s stupid, dorky head out of the way.

Thankfully, he finally began to slow down, placing kisses all the way up to the top of his neck, his jaw, before returning back to Kurt’s pouty smile. He took a moment to sit and take in the full glory of his messy-haired lover, with his shirt untucked and tie knocked askew. Kurt took in deep, gulping breaths of air, his skin crawling with the phantom sensations of the torture he had just been subjected to.

“You- are,” Kurt gasped, letting his head flop back and his eyes slide shut. “A monster-,”

“Mm, a tickle monster, maybe,” Blaine teased, poking his belly again and making Kurt whine, reaching with grabby hands to hold Blaine’s wrists tight in his own grasp. “But come on, Kurt. That was totally adorable. _You_ are totally adorable.” He pressed one last kiss onto the tip of his nose, grinning at Kurt’s happy smile before flopping down next to him, poking his red cheeks. “Sorry for messing up your hair.”

Kurt rolled over onto his side, having finally came down from his laughter-high. “It’s okay. I’ll fix it later. Besides, this will make it all _totally_ worth it.” He winked before immediately pouncing on Blaine, hands shooting down to squeeze at his hips.

Blaine shrieked, his laughter becoming louder and more shrill as Kurt quickly moved up the bed to lay himself across his thighs and pin Blaine down, still wriggling his slender fingers into the sensitive skin around his hipbones, leaving him with nowhere to go.

“Kurt- no! Please!” Blaine begged, thrashing from side to side in an attempt to throw him off, squealing when Kurt started rapidly pinching up and down his sides.

“You should have known this was coming,” Kurt said in a sing-song voice, grinning as he continued to seek his revenge. He knew full well that as soon as he stopped, Blaine would jump on him again and get him back for getting _him_ back, and they would continue this crazy, long-winded tickle fight until they were so tired they couldn’t possibly carry on anymore and ended up laying in each other’s arms in fits of giggles, pressing chaste kisses to the backs of hands and the tops of shoulders. And, whilst you couldn’t pay him to admit it, he couldn’t think of a better way to spend their evening together after school...


End file.
